


Midnight Baths

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the Prefect's Bath and gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
<p>I wrote this awhile ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Baths

**Midnight Bath by HPFangirl71**

Darkness shrouded Harry as he crept down the deserted halls, approaching the prefect’s bathroom. He was still unsure if this was a good idea, how was soaking in a tub going to reveal the egg’s mystery? He couldn’t begin to fathom what Cedric was on about, inviting him here in the middle of the night to soak in the water. All Harry did know was that the second task of the Twiwizard tournament was closing in fast and if he didn’t solve the egg‘s riddle, he was doomed. 

Entering the room, Harry was surprised to see steam rising from within. Why would Diggory invite him here if the bath were occupied? Harry was about to leave when he heard a soft voice calling his name. Harry approached the inner chamber of the bathroom cautiously, only to find Cedric himself bathing in a multitude of bubbles within the rather large tub. 

“Cedric… I wasn’t expecting to find you here” Harry replied, trying hard to avoid the sight of Diggory’s exposed chest muscles.

“But I asked you here Harry…” 

Cedric’s voice was a mere whisper sending shivers upon Harry’s spine as he spoke.

“Because of the egg right?” 

Harry’s voice rose slightly as he made his inquiry. Cedric, who was lazing in the water, chuckled with amusement.

“Of course not Harry, the egg’s only an excuse, a reason to get you alone.”

Harry felt his own cheeks turning crimson at the implication of those words. He was shocked by the older boy’s invitation to join him in the water; Harry had always fancied Diggory a bit but he’d never known how to approach him. After all, Cedric was handsome, popular and a Hogwarts Twiwizard Champion, he could have anyone he wanted at this school. Ever since the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had wondered about the amazing boy but been far too shy to admit it. 

Quickly, Harry slipped from his pajamas and slid into the warm waters. Cedric moved closer and Harry felt himself tremble with anticipation. The boy’s lips upon his were even more amazing than his boyish imaginings. Cedric’s hands pressed urgently upon the small of Harry’s back, pulling their naked bodies close. Harry’s cock twitched eagerly as his hands moved up Cedric’s neck, tangling playfully within his brown hair, tugging him forward, and deepening the kiss. Their tongues joined hungrily, their bodies pressing greedily against each other’s muscular frames. 

Cedric’s hand reached out to take both their cocks into his fist, wanking them simultaneously as they kissed one another’s face and neck. Harry let out a gasp as the other boy’s movements made his cock ache for release. His hands boldly approached the curve of Cedric’s bared arse and in an act of recklessness Harry’s tongue swept out to lick at the water droplets upon Cedric’s chest. The older boy let out a groan and quickened the pace of his hand. Harry thrust into the fist gripping his cock, coming profusely within the warm waters. Cedric’s own release followed his, and the two boys parted, panting breathlessly from their orgasms.

“So what happens now?” Harry asked, suddenly uncertain and shy.

Cedric smiled that wonderful smile of his at Harry. 

“Well Potter, I’d say we’ve reason enough now for more nightly baths… wouldn’t you?”

Harry quietly agreed as their lips rejoined in another passionate kiss…


End file.
